Rape of the mind
by cyren-gurl
Summary: Ex-F.B.I. Agent Sydney McMahon has a loving husband Shane and a past she just can't escape. She's not an Ex agent for nothing. Rated R for rape and graphic scenes. Please R & R
1. Nightmares and Memories

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
A hand came over her mouth.  
  
She was not alone as she thought.  
  
The man at least she'd assumed it was a man because of his tremendous strength had shoved her down to the ground and tied her hands up she couldn't do anything she screamed with all her the air in her lungs, and he said that she was his best screamer and in some sick way it turned him on.  
  
He started to tear at her clothing and scratch her skin.  
  
He would ramble on about him knowing how close she was getting to catch him, and how we was always a step ahead.  
  
He said he thought she just needed some added motivation.   
  
As he entered her she started to in a far away place.  
  
After what seemed like what were hours his few minutes of sick pleasure had ended and he began to pour gasoline on her, And lit a match. The fire quickly spread and made it to the naked woman who was to meet and untimely death.  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat screaming for help. The man in the bed next to hurt instantly awoke.  
  
"Honey, Honey. It's okay you're here. Here with me. Your husband Shane. It's me your okay," He tried to convince her by wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her cold black hair. "Listen honey the stress isn't good for you or the baby."   
  
It had been a difficult pregnancy not like their first child at all which was a very easy pregnancy for the both of them Aiden their 3 year old and her daughter Patricia.  
  
She had given birth to her 3 years before she even met Shane.   
  
After seeing her she was working as a self-defense coach at the gym he'd stopped at to work out at, and was instantly enamored with her.  
  
It was at that moment that Shane who was skeptical at first believes in love at first sight.  
  
She never cared about the McMahon name. In fact as he laughed to himself how she laid him out before he could get her name.  
  
He came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder and she took him and threw him onto his back and stood over ready to put up a fight.   
  
He couldn' help but laugh and he said to himself "feisty Dad's going to love you"  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want 


	2. There's a last time for everything

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
She just barely made it to the bathroom before puking her mind going into what seemed like a trillion different directions.  
  
She had tried to shut it out. Shut him out, but she just couldn't. He knew where she was. Worst of all he knew that she was happy.  
  
It started on a Thursday she went out for a run and on her way in she checked the mail. She couldn't believe her life. Perfect Husband, Amazing Children, Beautiful Home, Perfect Job working as a trainer for new prospective female talent.  
  
It was only a few years before that her life was in shambles.  
  
She was the top F.B.I. Agent in her field Sexual Predators and Serial Killers.  
  
Albert Fish, Roy Norris, Ted Bundy, Ed Gein, Robert Black neither of these names nor cases struck fear in her or even made her flinch.  
  
It was 1998, she was just 28 years old and had just gathered all the evidence needed to convicted two brothers with a strange obsession with vaginas.  
  
When she got a case file that read unsolved. The killer was as clean as they come, but in a sick way had asked for her. He'd write facts about her in their blood. She noticed several patterns from the bat. all are parents are dead all adopted, all mid twenties to early thirties, all brunettes. They're all from the same state. Not noticing it at first they're all from Georgia.  
  
All Law enforcement agents.  
  
"I don't understand it," she said in to her partner Jim. She hated being stuck with a partner. Even worse he was a rookie, but he was good with finding  
  
"Everything about them is like me. It's like he wants me to catch him." Shaking off the strange similarities   
  
"This just came in it's DNA samples. Are Homicidal Friend Hasn't been through the system before. He has a clean slate. Maybe he's from another country" Her Partner Colin said as he brought her the disappointing files. Colin was a very attractive Fijian man. Ice Blue eyes. Chiseled face and Sydney was sure the body was just as pleasing. It had been a very long time since she had been with a man. Her work was all she needed to focus on, but her motto was never the Bride always to busy. Yeah it was corny, and her adoptive mom always wanted grandkids to spoil as she had done Sydney.   
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm assuming he doesn't have a record because he doesn't appear to be the homicidal type. A business man, well dressed, successful. Dated powerful women, but know only recruits women in law enforcement.  
  
"Who just happen to bare an incredible resemblance to you not only physically, but share same birthplaces and shit like that. Hey even though I may not have been in the bureau that long. I know what perverts are capable of, and what you can be capable of when you are determined. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Wow! Didn't know you cared. Trust me were going to catch this bastard. Before it gets to me and star bucks being married because I haven't slept three days straight."  
  
"Speaking of married I have a hot date tonight. I think this could really be the one."  
  
"Oh Yeah. Well as I recall about this time a year ago a Melissa, Britney, or Harry. Was The ONE," Grabbing her heart and messing up his hair as the walked out the door. Looking at a tattoo as he was unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. " A tattoo a symbol of protection. Ancestral. Fijian."  
  
" I never knew. We should really talk more."  
  
"I 'd like that." He said as he was opening his black Toyota Camry. Unfortunately, they'd never have that talk they would have liked.   
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want Another Chapter will probably be added before next Friday, 


	3. Dead or Alive

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
On Instinct her husband tried to comfort her. She had not yet told him of her past in the bureau, nor about Patricia's father.  
  
Those were thoughts that deeply hovered in her subconscious. She thought that it was something that was behind her.  
  
The only reminder of the incident was her precious daughter. She always loved Patricia so much, but when she was born she just stared at her.  
  
She couldn't believe that something so beautiful and innocent could come from such a monster.  
  
He had violated her. He wanted to kill her. With no true motive. Not one that she knew of.  
  
They'd never met. It was just an obsession that took over the both of their life. And it still consumed them. She was determined to bring him down.  
  
Dead or alive.  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	4. Old friends, Bad memories

I own only Sydney McMahon and any other characters that have yet to be used by the WWE, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the WWE.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly as she peeked out of the doorway. " There's a call I need to make. It'll just take a second. Then we have to talk."  
  
"Okay," He said walking up to give her a small peck on the cheek." Take all the time you need."  
  
"Do you mind checking in on Patty and Aiden?"  
  
"No Problem. Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"No, but you being here makes it so much easier. And after I make this call we will be better" She exited the room feeling like things were starting to make sense.  
  
"Capt. Dave NeMero Please." She said sighing heavily  
  
"Hello, NeMero this better be good. I've got 20,000 petafiles walking my streets"  
  
"Hello to you too. Crab apple." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"Smith is that you?"  
  
"That's McMahon now."  
  
Shane came out of the children's room who were safe and sound. And began to listen intently to his wife's conversation.  
  
"Really. Lucky fellow. So you got past It. How's Patricia?" Quickly changing the subject.  
  
"That's something you never get past. He sure as hell didn't. I got something in the mail Thursday. He said we've been away from each other way to long. He knows about Patricia. He knows everything." She said as she began to sob.  
  
"Does your husband know?"  
  
"I have to protect him. My children. My unborn child. You know what he did to Jim. That was horrible. I can't bring my husband into that kind of sickness."  
  
It was the same night as the rape. It was her first taste of what was to come. And what kind of sick individual she was dealing with.  
  
She stopped to pick up some dry cleaning and a few beers and a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Being behind the wheel driving on the roads of Washington D.C. a town rich in history was always relaxing. She always appreciated the architecture of all the monuments.  
  
She finally made it home to her humble abode a beautiful loft with practically nothing but white linen. She thanked the lord she didn't have children or all of her furniture would have been tossed out along time ago. She was ready to flop onto her couch opened up a beer, and looked for a frozen pizza to pop into the microwave. That's when she was horrified by what she saw. She grabbed on to the sides of the faucet and began to vomit. She had opened the freezer door to see the upper body of her partner Jim slain there was nothing the chest up. And His dates head severed. Blood dripped onto the floor. And as she got closer to gaze at the horror that had become of them she saw something engraved into them. On her forehead it said slut, and on Jim's body was a set of directions. Her instinct was to call Dave her Superior, which she did. He told her to wait, but she wanted to kill the bastard. She tied a knife to her side and held a gun firmly in her hand. She was out for blood, but instead she was reduced to a fragile, helpless animal.   
  
"Smith, Sydney are you there?" He asked with great concern.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm here. I was just thinking about what he did to Jim his fiancée."  
  
"Don't let it get to you again. We're working on bringing that sick-o down, and I know it maybe to much to ask, but we need you. You're the only one he wants to act for."  
  
"Are you crazy! I'm not going to put my family in danger like that. I have 2 kids. One on the way. And a husband who I can't live without and I don't want him to even think about living without me right now."  
  
"I want to bring him down, but if you need time. I'll give you time. I will give your family protection in the meantime."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. I have to go, but I don't want to sound to mushy, but I love you."  
  
"Ditto. Kitten."  
  
She hung up the phone confident that she could tell her husband everything.  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you.  
  
Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	5. Truth and Consequences

I own only Sydney McMahon and any other characters that have yet to be used by the WWE, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet.  
  
He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the WWE.  
  
"You can come out now." She said. He inched out slowly. " I guess I have a lot I need to tell you."  
  
" I suppose so. I want to know everything. From the beginning. The truth Sydney. You don't have to protect me. I'm the one who will protect our family."  
  
"Well, who will protect you. As your wife I took a vow to love, honor, and cherish you. I can't do that if your six feet under!" She said pounding her fist on the side of the sofa. "There are some things, some people your father or the WWE can protect you from. Some people you can't hide behind! What I'm dealing with you need to stay out of!"  
  
"Listen don't get upset. Your going to hurt yourself. Our child." He said resting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it.  
  
"His name is Trenton. Robert Lee Trenton," She said lowering her head." He's Patricia's Father. He raped me. Tried to murder me."  
  
"What! He's going to pay. Even if I didn't know you then. You're my wife and he violated you. He will die." Shane had this Glare in his eye that would disturb anyone who cared for him. He had never wanted to kill someone until now. Sydney however, was in a trance. She was still listing all the horrible things he had done.  
  
" Kill my partner and his fiancée. And 6 other women why'll I worked for the F.B.I. It's like he chose me. He knew so much." He moved his hand onto her cheek and raised her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Your safe with me. Our children our safe. I guarantee you he will never ever harm you." He reassured her.  
  
"Shane, you need to go back on the road. We need to go on the road. Were safe there. The children can stay with their grandmother. He doesn't want them. He wants me. At raw there's a lot of security we'll be safe."  
  
"Whatever you want. I'll see if dad can write me in, but if he can't we'll just travel. With the crew and watch." Her daughter came downstairs holding her brother hand.   
  
"Hey what are you to doing up?" Shane grabbed Patricia and Aiden and sat them in between their parents.   
  
"Mommy, daddy there was a man in our room. He said he was going to be our daddy soon. That you and daddy were going away soon. Is he a bad man? Where are you and daddy going." Sydney looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We have to leave."  
  
"It could have just been a bad dream."  
  
"Shane, No! This isn't a God Damn bad dream it's to real. To convenient to be just a fucking bad dream Shane He was here in my house. AHHHHH!!!!" She clutched her abdomen "Shane the baby!! My baby!" She collapsed to the floor. He grabbed the phone. And held her in his arms.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing sweetie. The baby just moved a little and gave mommy a tummy ache."  
  
"Yes, were at 1300 Prospect Pl. My wife is having terrible abdomen pains she's about 6 months pregnant.Please hurry."  
  
Hope you liked it so far. Please read and Review. 


	6. Chance

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet.   
  
He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
The Doctor came in to deliver her prognosis and method of treatment.  
  
Sydney had been given many test and felt she had given enough blood to fill a family of vampires.   
  
Shane was concerned with the health of his child. He had seen what a toll a miscarriage can bring upon a marriage. It had been one of the many causes of his divorce from his ex wife Marissa.  
  
Their attention turned to the doctor who seemed she was not about to give out good news. Shane held his wife's hand, and tried to give her a reassuring look.  
  
"Hello. My name is Dr. Daniels. Dr. Ramsey will be here as soon as possible to fill you in on any other details that you need to know. But at the moment I'll have to do. Well, I truly wish we could avoid this, but from the look of your and the baby's vital it would be best to perform a C-section. The baby would have to be put in NICU because of it's so severely premature and had undeveloped lungs,"  
  
Tears welling up in both of their eyes. "The baby is twenty-five weeks so is there is a seventy percent chance of survival."  
  
"Then there is a thirty percent chance of death." Shane said his voice drifting as he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"I'm am truly sorry. Mr. and Mrs. McMahon. Mrs. McMahon are you okay?" She turned her attention to Sydney whose eyes were looking down in disbelief.  
  
She thought to herself "This is another thing he's taken from me. He must pay. My child could die because of this leech, that parasite, that monster. For the sake of my family. My children. He has to die" She said as she pounded her fist on the table knocking a pitcher of water on the floor. Shane had never seen that look in her eye. Except that day she had gotten a letter in the mail. She never talked about what it said. She really didn't say anything that day. She just wanted him to hold her. To make her feel safe. And he obliged. She was so strong, and been through so much. He wanted to take her away someplace where they could be the only people they needed his wife and kids.  
  
  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	7. The Ones You Love

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
He grasped his wife's hand as the nurse wheeling her down to NICU to visit there premature baby who was in serious, but stable condition. She had the chance to go home, but refused to leave her child.  
  
  
  
Then they got a visit from the baby's grandparents, aunt, and uncle.  
  
Vince was a powerful man, with an incredible presence. He was a devoted family man despite his onscreen persona. He was obviously worried about his granddaughter. Every moment a nurse stepped away he had to ask why she wasn't getting constant care" She's a McMahon damn it." he would say trying to stray away from appearing worried. He knew someone had to keep their composure.  
  
His wife Linda on the other hand, was very gentle and docile. She spoke to doctors in calm fashion. Syd always believed she had gotten used to the whole hospital deal with Shane. Shane was a risk taker in the ring, and after every big Ppv he was involved in he always ended up taking some big bump. It was the only thing about wrestling that scared Sydney Shitless. The last thing she would have every wanted was to see Shane hurt.  
  
While the elder McMahons handled their concern in different factors. Stephanie didn't she was the baby and it showed. She whined and moaned her alarm. Even her Husband Paul a fellow wrestler was about to rip an intern's head off if they weren't informed of the situation.  
  
Sydney touched her baby's soft pale skin through the plastic box she was in. It had been 4 days since she had given birth. Her daughter Rosalyn Abigail McMahon had been born at 3 months premature, and had a underdeveloped lung. She was born at a tiny 4.5 lbs. She had been through so much, and Her mother swore that she would go through no more. Tears weld up in her eyes. She couldn't look at her anymore. Sydney blamed herself. For letting that bastard getting to her. Shane saw the sadness in his wife's eye. He broke away from his grasp of her shoulder. He needed to take care of his wife's burden.   
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	8. All You've Got

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
He stared into the bits of broken glass at his disfigured face. "She put up a good fight." He laughed to himself. He touched the scar she had etched under his eye. He liked that. "I'll give her some time." He thought." I want her to be in tip top shape. Until then I'll have a little fun in the meantime."   
  
Shane glanced out of the window into his office. He couldn't take his mind off of Sydney.   
  
His concentration was broken when a knock came from the direction of the door.   
  
His father Vince McMahon was the strongest man he had ever known. He walked in in a somber way not his usually. I'm a billionaire and your not swagger carrying a package like it was a vial of acid.   
  
Shane stood. "A present for me, and it's not even my birthday. Dad you shouldn't." Vince forced a smile. Being sarcastic toward his father always made Shane happier in a situation before, but with Rosalyn still in the hospital and his family in danger. It was hard to get a smile out of Shane these days.  
  
"So what's in it?" Shane said folding his arms growing impatient.   
  
Vince looked on the verge of tears." I love this family more then anything in this world. You know that right?"   
  
"Of course dad. Why, what's in the box."  
  
"Sydney is my daughter. I love her like it anyway. From the moment you brought her and Patti into our life. I knew she was the one who would be perfect for you. You're her husband Shane. You have to protect her. There is a sick Son of a bitch out there waiting for you to fail her. To get to out of control with anger and rage that it throws you off. He knows that people are weak when their angry. Shane don't let something like this stop you from protecting your family. Patricia is your Daughter. Maybe not biologically, but you raised her. She knows you as her father."  
  
The words Vince were saying trailed further off. As he pushed the box further to Shane.   
  
"Protect your family damn it. They are all you've got. I want you to take them to the beach house when Rosalyn gets out of the hospital. The kids will love it. I'll have security all around police on stand by all you need. Just protect Syd. And the kids"  
  
He hugged his son as if he knew that he wasn't going to see him for a while. He composed himself and opened the door and played the role of everything being alright to a tee.  
  
  
  
Shane put the box onto the table, and opened it. Rage tore through his body. He had to leave at once.  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	9. history

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe  
  
"Olga, thank you for coming on such short notice. You are the best sitter I know. Shane knows I need some away time. Since Rosalyn was born. We will have security on alert. You know how Shane's fans can get."  
  
She hated lying, but it was something she was good at.  
  
"I understand perfectly Mrs. McMahon. Your children are a joy to keep as always, and I'm sure the baby is just as much an angel"  
  
She said in her thick Austrian accent.  
  
"Yes she is. Now I have every kind of instruction you will ever need in her room by her crib. She likes for you to talk to her. Please do that often. I hate to leave her, but it's for the best."  
  
"If I need to reach you. Where can I call"  
  
" You won't." She shot her a point blank look. "You're the best. I trust you. And Shane and his mother are in town. If you need anything."  
  
"Shane will be home soon. I have to go." She kissed each one of her children and explained that she wouldn't be gone long. And on the way out told the guard "big Rob" to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.  
  
She walked into a bar after her flight to Baltimore she could use a drink.  
  
Being this close to where her life changed forever was scary. She had followed him here once and her world was shattered.  
  
What was going to happen this time?   
  
Was history going to repeat itself?  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	10. Gone

I own only Sydney McMahon and any other characters that have yet to be used by the WWE, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet.  
  
He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the WWE.  
  
"Buy you a drink Miss?"   
  
She laughed, and brushed the man's advances off  
  
"I can handle myself."   
  
Now he began to laugh " With a body like that I'm sure you can. Now why would a pretty gal like you be here all alone?"  
  
She was beginning to get very irritated. "tending to my damn business and leaving yours alone."  
  
She turned around to face the man who was plaguing her.   
  
"Oh My God! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"   
  
It was Shane. She wrapped her fingers around his lapels, and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Hello to you too. What on earth possessed you to come to a smelly old bar in Baltimore. Alone without security, or letting me know. Now that I know how dangerous this man is why are you scaring me half the death like this."  
  
He looked at the fear in his wife's eyes.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
All she could do was point behind him.  
  
As he turned she shoved him out of the way.  
  
Then a knife came completely through her abdomen.   
  
She grimaced in pain as she fell to the floor.   
  
Shane tried to crawl to her side. Everything was so chaotic.   
  
He couldn't reach her.  
  
Then she was gone he drug her through all of the horror knife in tact.  
  
She was gone.....  
  
  
  
The phone Rang.  
  
Shane was glad that something woke him up from his recurring nightmare.  
  
He prayed to god for the past two months that it maybe Sydney.   
  
That she would let him find her again.  
  
Since the kids had taken up permanent residence with Linda while Shane was on the road.  
  
He just needed to get back into the thick of things to take some of his mind off his present situation.  
  
Vince had briefed everyone not to ask about Syd.  
  
Or that's what Shane concluded since no one every brought her up to him.  
  
Everything reminded him of her from her Cds laying everywhere.  
  
He could never forget how she would crank up Liz Phair and dance around the house with Aiden and Patricia.  
  
Or how when she felt romantic she put on dido and light some candles.   
  
She was a master at seduction.  
  
She rarely watched TV except for wrestling and Law and Order: SVU.  
  
She would always yell at the TV when it was on.  
  
Shane thought nothing of it, but now.   
  
He should have seen that as one of the signs of her past.   
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	11. Ready?

I own only Sydney McMahon, and as much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
She drowned in the music playing in her ipod.  
  
It was Liz Phair's "Red Light Fever"  
  
She felt paralyzed in a sorted dream she couldn't escape.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks when she realized what she would be missing in her life.  
  
Patricia was about to start Kindergarten.  
  
Aiden was just getting so big so fast.  
  
And Roslyn,   
  
When she thought about her she just bawled and dropped to her knees. This man had ran her away from what she loved most. She got up composed herself.   
  
She grabbed her keys and got into her mini cooper.  
  
She needed to relieve so stress.  
  
The thought that after 2 months she hadn't captured him troubled her. He was taking his time waiting for the right moment where she was weakest to strike.  
  
She decided to go back where it all started. The F.B.I headquarters.  
  
She sneered. Nothing had changed a bit.  
  
Sure there were some fresh faces.  
  
Coffee still sucked. Doughnuts were always hot and fresh.  
  
She stopped when she saw that her desk was occupied by some ditzy blonde secretary with big boobs and an even smaller brain.   
  
"Smith is that you? Oh Wow it is. You look amazing sweet cheeks."  
  
Syd. Turned around and blushed only to be hugged by a handsome familiar face that greeted her. He was a very tall, dark, and handsome man. With soulful gray eyes and a smile that could light you up from across the room. To bad he was gay.  
  
"Tony, How the hell are you?" She said patting him on the back warmly.  
  
"Wait, tell me how you do it. Your not showing any. And from my recount of our last IM session you should be about eight months preggers."  
  
She looked down. " Her name is Roslyn.' She pulled out a small portrait of her pocket.  
  
"She reminds me of the most beautiful women I've ever known. The only women who even stood a chance at turning me straight."  
  
He said with a soft nudge and a big grin. He was the only one from the bureau she bothered to stay in contact with on a regular basis.  
  
Besides Shane he was her best friend.  
  
Losing him would be like losing family.  
  
"So where's Capt. Crunch?"  
  
"On the field I can take you to him. That is if your ready to see a case?"  
  
She hesitated for a second.  
  
" You know me. Can't keep me away to long. Besides who is going to keep you slackers on the ball"  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to know what you want. 


	12. Some Things never Change

I know it's been a while but some things never change I own only Sydney McMahon,Eric, Dave, Tony, and as   
  
much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
"I'd say we have a close-minded Christian on our hands."  
  
The man in the dark, long, beige trench coat with cold black hair said. For a second Sydney thought it was   
  
Shane from the back, or maybe it was wishful thinking. She wished she had the courage to pick up the phone   
  
and call. She's seen on raw for the past few months. Everyday they were apart her heart ached, but she wasn't   
  
going to put him in any immediate danger. She came to the conclusion that it was best that they were apart for   
  
the time being. The man was talking was standing next to Capt. NeMero. Sydney was a little nervous seeing the   
  
man who had been like a father to her since she started in '92 when she was only 22. He'd set her up in a good   
  
apartment made sure she had the basic needs. He was like a second father. He had made sure she had gotten   
  
the best care after the rape.  
  
With Tony inching her closer she got within a whispers reach.   
  
She meekly called out "Dave," He turned around with a smile big enough to reach Minnesota. His companion   
  
however, appeared as if he was looking at the black plague first hand. The smile he originally possessed had   
  
faded into an unpleasant forced smile. Dave began to search for his first words." How are you? You look   
  
absolutely gorgeous." He grabbed her into an embrace. His associate however was looking as if he was staring   
  
to the mouth of the black plague. "Syd. This is." Before he could get the words out the stranger interrupted him.  
  
"Campbell, Eric Campbell. That's if you were wondering." He spoke extending his hand. "Mc- I mean Smith,   
  
Sydney Smith. Nice to meet you." Grasping his hand. She didn't know why she didn't say McMahon. She   
  
assumed it was being back in the midst of where she had spent so much of her bachelorette-hood. " So you're   
  
the infamous Sydney Smith," He stood back with a curious smirk on his face. " Everyone's description does not   
  
do you justice." She blushed and smiled a little. It had been such a long time since she had smiled. " Thanks, So   
  
how many years have you been suffering?" He laughed. " They called me in around fall '98. I'd been lead   
  
detective in SVU in Maine." Now it was her turn to laugh. "A lot of activity in Maine, Eh?"   
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Well while I'm here, why don't you give me basic of the case? Maybe I can offer some friendly advice."  
  
" A little easy really a Christian who went to far. See there are little crosses all over her body," He said as he led   
  
her closer. " Prostitute maybe. You can tell that the sex was consensual. No struggle until he went for the kill."   
  
Sydney kneeled down, closed her bulging eyes, and apologized to her.   
  
"What if she wasn't a prostitute, but just having a quickie with someone she knew. Maybe a little Robert   
  
Chambers action. The killer was smart. He cut little crosses on her so it wouldn't be traced back to him. I'm   
  
thinking college student attractive, a little tipsy, frat boy maybe? I'm thinking these symbols aren't authentic. To   
  
little attention to detail, but of course not the best canvas," The victim was a petite African- American. Very pretty,   
  
but she did have a bit of an acme problem. This drew Sydney's Attention Closer. " Oh God. She had Syphilis. He   
  
killed he cause she had Syphilis, and probably gave it to him. We need to check out local clinics, and Fuck Dr.   
  
Patient confidentiality we need to find this bastard." Sydney started to walk vigorously toward her car leaving the   
  
three men speechless. Tony Broke The Silence. "She's back." NeMero also spoke " It's good to see some   
  
things never change." Eric Ran to catch up. " Where do you think you are going?" She looked at him. " I had   
  
Mexican this afternoon. I'll be gone for a while. Where do you think to check on some leads? I think we could   
  
really break this open."   
  
"We. No. Me. Yes Last time I checked I'm on the payroll. Not You." She folded her arms. She was losing her   
  
patience. " Well then call it a citizen's arrest. I'll try not to gloat when I catch him and leave you in the dust. Don't   
  
say I didn't try to include you." She started to walk away he grabbed her arm. " Sydney. Your Rusty. You can't   
  
expect to solve a huge case your first time back."   
  
" You know its men like you who let hundreds of serial rapist and murders get away everyday. You are afraid to   
  
go with instinct. God Fuck rules and regulations. They don't work. You don't know what it's like being   
  
overpowered. Defenseless at the will of the law. Not to toot my own horn, but I am one of the best agents to ever   
  
grace the force, and I am not about to allow so coward who can't check weather he has a cock or cat between   
  
his legs long enough to actually save the people who count to stand in my way! I have my own car! My own   
  
sources! And damn it I know all I need to catch the Mother fucker that did this to me!" She caught herself and   
  
proceeded more calmly. " Her. I meant her. This is your last chance to come, cause I swear if I catch him he   
  
might become just another victim."  
  
" Sydney I think you should go to your hotel and calm down we can get started in the morning."   
  
"No, I going today and I'm catching him today." She said as she Stumped all the way to her car. Eric watched her   
  
speed off into the afternoon rush hour. He knew that a Determined Sydney Smith was a scary thing. But he   
  
couldn't help but think about her gorgeous blue eyes and how they just fit on her face. He had fallen for who   
  
everyone else said she was. Now he was falling for her personally.  
  
But would he ever act on it?   
  
Hope you are enjoying the story that has been presented to you. Please read and Review it helps me out to   
  
know what you want 


	13. celebration or tragedy?

I know it's been a while but some things never change I own only Sydney McMahon,Eric, Dave, Tony, and as   
  
much as I want Shane to be my little pet. He's not and neither are the other characters, no that's all the wwe.  
  
Sounds of excitement echoed out of the office the place was practically rocking with joy.  
  
The lights, colors, the infinite flow of booze, but in a broken corner in the building in a small empty office there was a completely different scene.   
  
Tony Peeked in looking at a withdrawn Sydney sitting in a wooden chair with her legs crossed atop a blank desk.  
  
She was holding a photo of her dilapidated family Her two boys and Her two girls.  
  
Tony broke the silence that was within the room.  
  
" I could have sworn this party was for you." she looked up with an emotionless face  
  
" It seems like they are holding down the party animal fort just fine. Besides I'd rather work." Tony smiled   
  
" I don't think so your going to get your sweet ass out here and work that body."  
  
He grabbed her hand and nearly yanked her arm out of the socket pulling her out.  
  
When she entered the room everyone congratulated her on the 7th bust she had made in only 5 weeks.  
  
Then immediately went back to partying.  
  
Sydney knew that in order to survive twenty minutes in that god forsaken place she had to knock back a few shots of hard liquor to survive. Or better yet a cigarette.  
  
She was more tempted to sneak out her 15th story office than walk straight through the front door and have to be phony and crack weak smiles. But she made it through not before Tony turned up the Abba and made her Karaoke to "Dancing Queen."   
  
She was outside free nothing confining her, though the air was frigid. She didn't care.  
  
Then she saw a figure standing. Saying nothing. She grabbed her gun holster and made her way over.   
  
"Hello. Are you okay?" The figure said nothing. Syd. Moved up until she was inches away.   
  
" I said are you okay. Do you need medical assistance?" When she got closer she saw that the figure was hooded. It didn't move not even a flinch. She moved the hood down and the figure fell. Sydney started to hyperventilate as the tears fell down Then fell to the figures side. It was Dave. The out of no where she felt a thrash to her head. She was out. 


	14. The nail in the coffin

_All Characters except for Sydney ( she's my baby and Vince just didn't luck out) are products of the WWE, and as much as I would like to own Shane McMahon I know that it is up to him and how much alcohol I can get into his system on that fateful day._

* * *

She tried to open her eyes, she had to squint a little till she was use to the bright lights. She could feel the huge swelling on her head. She could see a man in her view. She immediately reached for her gun which was gun she was in new clothes. She wasn't wearing the tight jeans and dark shirt that she was used to. She was wearing a large button shirt the kind like she'd wear around the house when it was just her and Shane. Shane, she thought to herself that has to be who it was. She stumbled up nearly losing her balance. The man quickly turned " Hey, you shouldn't be up your not strong enough yet."  
  
"Eric, what am I doing here." feeling him grab her by her waist and sit her down.  
  
"You don't remember the night in the alley," She shook her head "then you don't remember the night…. Dave he," taking a huge swallow showing a bit of concern. "The night Dave was Murdered.." His voice trickling down into a whisper. Sydney sat Frozen. His words finally sinking in.  
  
"What! How? why would any one want to do that to him he's he was such a good man. Why?" He pulled her in to comfort her. " How could this happen. He always looked out for me and I couldn't do that in return."   
  
" Sydney there was a not the killer did it to get to you. The department thought it was a good idea since he tried to capture you that night also. You were put in my protective custody," Sydney got up and stared out the window thinking about her children. " Um.. How bout I get you some tea." Sydney didn't make a move as he touched her shoulder. He entered with a tray " Hope you don't mind I have crème instead of milk." changing the subject "I didn't know you were married, and to a McMahon no less. I used to be quite the avid wrestling fan. I still like to watch it every once in a while." She turned toward him.  
  
"Yeah, but not for long" Sitting and folding her arms in her usually stubborn fashion " How in the hell are we going to make this work. I don't feel like being babysat. And why did the give me you. they could have at least gave me someone I liked. Like Tony or someone. Why you?"   
  
" I asked for you. I thought maybe I could learn some new tricks. You pick up things in minutes that it takes people years to see. You're the best. Crazy as hell, but you the best. All this time I tried to do half the stuff you did. I tried to compete, but really why can't we work together." Barely letting her inner grin show. She could hardly contain her enjoyment.  
  
"That is so very sweet. I'd be willing to help you. As long as you help me track down this serial murderer. I know he's the one who killed Dave. He raped me. Killed my partner. The works and still know he's out there. You have to help me, but I have to tell you he doesn't care what he has to do to get to me. It's a very dangerous case and I'd understand if you didn't want to take the case. I don't want anyone else hurt at my expense even you. I could…" He put his hand on her lips. " Shhh… It's nice to know you care so much about me, but count me in." Even though he had finished talking he still had his finger on her mouth. He slowly moved it away and traced her lips. He caressed her cheek. " You know I works so much I've begun to forget how good a women's skin feels. their kiss.." He leaned in. Sydney pulled back " I can't. I can't do that to Shane." He leaned against her  
  
" Sydney, I know it's been a while for you too. That's to long for you to go without that passion. The security of being held by a man." He said as he began kissing her neck. Sydney thought to herself."What the hell am I doing. Hit him, just hit him, but who are you kidding Syd. You've already hurt Shane beyond repair. Hell he's probably moved on by now. Maybe I should just slam the final nail in the coffin". He moved his hand fumbling to unbutton her shirt slipping his big hands inside her clothing. His hunger for her burned in his mind for months and now she was just as willing, her arms securely around him." Sydney do you want this? Tell me you do." He quickly tossed his clothing aside now he was on top of her his skin on hers and hers on his. moments from possibly being inside of her. "Eric, Make love to me."  
  
**Driving in his car Shane was talking to Tony  
" Hey thanks for the directions. I need to see her Tony. I know she needs me. I'm about 15 minutes away. I'll call you if I get loss. Sydney I'm coming baby."**

* * *

_well well well how do you like those apples. This poses quite the problem for Mrs. McMahon. I'd love to get your reviews. I feel the creative juices flowing so expect a new chapter this week._


	15. Wrong Turn

All Characters except for Sydney (She's my baby and Vince just didn't luck out) are products of the WWE, and as much as I would like to own Shane McMahon I know that it is up to him and how much alcohol I can get into his system on that fateful day.

* * *

"Damn," Shane said as he pulled his car off to the side of the road. " Not a Flat. Not today, not now. I'm not that far from Syd now." Shane kicked the dirt beneath his boot, and sighed. " Well, I guess taking her wasn't good enough for you huh? I bet you sit up there on your pedestal and laugh at me don't you? Do you enjoy torturing her? Really what did we have done that was be so bad that we deserve this?" Cursing as he knelt down to change the tire. "God, I know we don't talk as often as we should, but please don't hurt Sydney anymore. Let her be happy with our children and I. Lord, I love her. Hell even Stevie Wonder can see that. Just. Let her be happy, but most importantly forgive me for what I am going to do to that Bastard who shattered her. I will make him suffer, and hell, I may just break one or two of your commandments. I'm thinking though shall not kill."  
  
Sydney woke up from her sleep. Her body ached, but she could have went a few more rounds, and she would have, but her guilt would not allow her to enjoy it. The tears started to stream down her face as she thought back on her wedding day.  
  
Her mother Linda came in to give her the diamond necklace that she had worn herself that 32 years ago when she was a you bride herself. She told Sydney of how she was only 19 and was scared she couldn't move until her Nana came and comforted her also giving her the same necklace that she had in fact bought the day of her daughter's wedding. Linda's mother, who had died a year before Linda's wedding. Her mother presented with so much confidence in their union. Because everyone who wore that necklace on their wedding day was bound to have a successful marriage. She's hoped to give it to Patricia on her wedding day, but it seemed like maybe now the necklace was cursed because Shane and Sydney's marriages was falling to shambles.  
  
Shane headed for his car. Then stopped realized that he had for got the jack. He quickly scooped it up. Then out of nowhere came to bright headlights blinding him. Then, BOOM!! He felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him he helplessly lie in the road. Not able to move, speak, or comprehend what just happen to him, but he could hear the footsteps. The were loud clicks getting closer and closer then a long screeching scratch. A figure bent over him, bringing their face to his. Shane had never seen anything like him. There was a huge scar on his face. He had the biggest grin on his face. " Hello Shane-O. allow me to introduce myself. I'm Robert, but you can call me Bobby. I think you have something of mine. My daughter calls you daddy. The women you are married to is mine. Yet, you have her mind, soul, and body … well, maybe we're in the same boat there." Shane Lifted up just enough to feel his face with a bloody spit. " Ohhh…. Now I see why she likes you your quite the hostile one. She always did like it rough I remember holding her down. Feeling her wiggle and squirm beneath me. OH! Her screams, but even better her moans. You would have thought she loved it, but hey it's like my motto pain before pleasure. I am going to enjoy seeing your face as I take her while your watching then when she's begging me to kill her. I'll have her some more. Then, when I make you choose between your life or hers I'll kill you both, but until then I'll send you as a message." He Grinned then pulled Shane onto the side of the road. " Well, I guess if you rot out here like a dead possum it won't be so bad, if you do I'll give her the message myself if you know what I mean." He left Shane all alone his boots still making that noise that was beginning to drive Shane crazy. He was so weak. He let out one last gasp " Sydney" before turning his head, and losing consciousness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you loved or hated it. The more reviews I get the quicker I am to respond. Thanks alot- CY 


	16. Regrets

I just want to thank everyone who took the time out to review the story. Tell me what you thing of this chapter and what you want to see.

* * *

Sydney Sat up. She could think of nothing but Shane. How much it would hurt him if he ever found out what she had just done in her moment of weakness. She started to sob softly, but the she got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong.

"Shane, the kids." She thought. She grabbed the receiver, and slowly dialed. It rang three times before the machine picked up. "Hey you reached Sydney, Shane, Aiden, and the baby. We-." Sydney quickly hung up after hearing "The Baby" A baby, which Sydney had held, kissed, watched sleep, and named. Rosalyn. Sydney was almost shattered by the fact that she had turned four months already, and that it had been four months without her. Her baby probably didn't know her. "God what I'd give to see my beautiful baby right now."

A lonely husband named Jack stopped on the side of the highway for a quick mouth hug from another lonely husband named Reggie. It had been there rendezvous point for going on 6 years, and they were yet to be caught. But their inconspicuous plan of Reggie giving Jack a boost off quickly distorted when they heard some and groans that were not their own.

Sydney wondered where Eric was. He'd been gone for a while. Sydney got up and slowly made her way through the house. Still not familiar with her surroundings she absorbed everything that her senses allowed her to. She saw Eric in the kitchen on the phone. She stood in the shadows listening to every word he said. "Really, This is going to really crush her. Especially after finding out about Captain, but I'll find a way to tell her." She stepped out of the darkness.

"Tell me what" He looked Startled. Then put the phone back to his ear."I gotta go. I'll bring her when she is ready." "What's going on Eric?" He put his arms around her. "Sydney it's about Shane." She pulled away. "What is it?"

"He's in Washington. It appears he was on his way here, but he was attacked while changing a flat on the side of the highway." Not believing what she just heard. The feeling she had earlier was true. "How bad was it?'

"He's in condition is serious. He's in the ICU at Georgetown."

"This is all my fault. While I was here with you, throwing all my cares away, forgetting about my husband. He was dying, suffering, thinking about how I was and my safety. Trying to find me. How could I have done that to him? I have to be with him. I have to see my husband. Take me to him. Now!"

* * *

We're getting down to the wire, and maybe soon sydney with have a face to face with Bobby! Don't know when or where right now, but I don't think she'll let him get away with this. Also, do you think Shane will find out about Syd and Eric's Horizontal Mombo. hehe guess we'll wait and see 


	17. The doors

Thanks for reading Syd Mine, Eric Mine, Shane Vince

* * *

Frantic Sydney almost knocked over an elderly man to get to the ICU desk. She approached the nurse. "Shane McMahon, Where is he?" The nurse looked a little tired and ready to toss Sydney on her behind. " Listen lady you're the seventh or eighth fan to play the distraught game. I don't have time, and Mr. McMahon needs time alone to recuperate." Sydney leaned in real close trying to make the nurse understand where she was coming from. "Listen up bitch. I am only going to tell you this once. If you don't let me see my husband. You will live to regret it. I-"Just as she was about to really let her have it. Eric grabbed her arm.

"Sydney, the last thing Shane needs is for you to be in police custody for assault. He's your husband, he needs you." The hurt in his eyes pouring into his voice. "He's in room 624. Here clean yourself up." Pulling some Kleenex out of his pocket. Sydney grabbed it, holding his hand longer than she really should have. She shook it off, took a deep breath, and pressed the huge steel button that opened the doors to the awful smell of sickliness. Sydney unknowingly had opened the doors to a series of events that would change hers and the life of all that knew her forever.

* * *

Me like reviews.. I am writing the next chapter as you read that's what I call multi tasking. 


	18. Acceptance

T is for thanks that's good enogh for me.

Syd Me, Eric Me, Bobby Me, Shane Vince

* * *

620, 621,622,623,624. She paused as she gripped the cold handle of the door. Fearing nothing, but the appearance of guilt on her face. The seal was broken. She was now only inches away from he beloved husband. A fairly young blonde nurse was there making sure he was comfortable. She looked up and saw the raven-haired beauty. "Hi, you must be Sydney. He's been calling for you ever since he gained consciousness. Even in his sleep. Someone really did a number on him. Only god's grace could've kept him alive. Sydney raised her eyebrow. "Or a sick bastard's cruelty."

Sydney moved to the side of his bed. He was sleeping so peacefully. Sydney's hardened soul, had seen so much violence and pain, but seeing him slumbering. It reminded her of her children, though not biologically Patricia had adopted so many of his traits. As far as anyone was concerned she was his child, but as much as Sydney wanted to accept Patricia as Shane's child, she is a constant reminder of the torment that will forever plague her.

"Mrs. McMahon. Why don't you have a seat? It'll be a couple of hours before he is to wake up. Maybe you want to get some coffee or a snack." Sydney shook her head in response. The nurse took it upon herself to pour a cup of water. "Here this may help with the anxiety. I won't take no for an answer." Sydney practically snatched the cup from her and inhaled the water. She then gave Shane a kiss on his forehead and lips. She pushed the side rail down. She climbed into the bed and laid beside him. And slowly nodded off, not before she promised that he would never be hurt nor would he be alone.

* * *

ReviewGood 


	19. Monster

Once again. Syd Me, Bobby Me, Eric Me, Shane Vince, Vince Vince.

* * *

Sydney awoke. The beeping of all the machines monitoring Shane's condition was driving her crazy. That all changed when she sat up and saw that Shane was still sleeping. " Morphine. Shane McMahon's kryptonite." There was a knock on the door. In swaggered Shane's family. Sydney had phoned the earlier. " Vince," she nearly hugged him to death. "Steph, Linda, Paul. God, have I missed you so much." Giving them each a hug. "He's going to pull through I know he is." Vince cleared his throat, and put his arm around Sydney's shoulder. 

"Sydney, if I may have a word with you." Fearing she didn't really have a choice she followed him out to a waiting area. "Where the hell have you been?" Sydney searched the ground for the right things to say. "Here in D.C. trying to protect my family." Vince wanted to reason with her, but he knew he couldn't go soft.

"Sydney, How did you expect to do that by being away from them. By leaving you children. A week old baby for god sake. Where were you when she needed a mother? Who do you think she wanted to feed her, hold her, and love her? She wanted you, and you weren't there. You're the reason Shane's in that room fighting for his life. It was you. You just couldn't let go. You couldn't hold it together for him your husband. You may not have attacked him physically, but with this emotional wheel you keep spinning your making him weak. If you can't be the women he married. I want you out of his life. Because this shell, this weak fragile shell of a women it isn't cutting it. If finding a sick fuck that you know wants to kill you and your family, attracting him to you is more important than your family I want you to get the hell out of my family's life. And if screwing some over worked government agent while your husband is spewing his guts out to protect you then stay the hell away from my grandchildren because you aren't their mother. I am not going to let you destroy my son. You will not have his heart."

Syd sank down onto the floor as Vince slammed the door. She'd never felt as if the world was against her until now. She curled into a little bowl. She wasn't the victim anymore she was the monster. Then Sydney's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen. It was Tony. She wiped her tears and began to speak.

"Hello."

"Hello Sydney," She gasped in fear recognizing the voice as the same one that had plagued her dreams. A fire lit up within her.

"You know I'm going to kill you." She was feeling dizzy with anger.

"Feeling okay? Or just a little dizzy." How could he know that she thought?

"It's amazing how easy it is to snatch a uniform off a hospital worker. They really should get better security. To think prostitutes enjoy role-playing. Nowadays the come really cheap, but not as cheap as you I just took you. I'm glad you don't apply to the you break it you bought it policy. With you I'd be in debt."

Sydney started to piece together what he was saying. The nurse in Shane's room wasn't a nurse at all. She'd slipped her something. Sydney tried to break down the door. She kicked and screamed but all of her efforts were unanswered. It was somehow locked from the outside. No one knew that someone was in the room that had a do not enter sign on it posted now that wasn't there when Vince stepped inside. Sydney continued to scream. "Don't worry Syd. I'm coming."

* * *

Oh No! what is to happen. Well I have an idea you're going to drop a review telling me what you think. 


End file.
